So you went as a God Eh?
by speedster101
Summary: Xander went as a god for Halloween but not just any God he went as none other then Zeus lord of the Sky.


**So you went as a God eh?**

 **Author 's Note: Top of the morning to ya laddies! This Speedster 101 with YET another Halloween Fic now this time we're going to have Xander going as one of the characters from Percy Jackson & the Olympians, now keep in mind that I had not read all the Percy Jackson books except Titan's Curse, but I seen both movies so the story going to follow the movies more, however I would include elements and stuff from the books so that's something we all can agree on so till then enjoy. Ps this is also crossed over with Martin Mystery mainly caused there's far too many YAHFS that has Xander appearing in either the DC Universe or Marvel Universe, so I decided to give another universe that is kinda similar in terms of the Supernatural, a try but don't worry you'll see the Percy Jackson verse soon just not right away.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson & the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordon, 20th Century Fox while Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Inc and Martin Mystery belongs to Marathon.**

 **Summary: Xander went as a god for Halloween but not just any God he went as none other then Zeus lord of the Sky.**

 **Summer's House Revelo Drive**

"Have you seen Xand Willow ? For he was supposed to meet with us here at 5:45 so we can leave for this costume party at the Bronze" Buffy asked.

"He just called so he's on his way now" Willow answered.

Just then Buffy heard a knock at her front door.

"That must be him now, I wonder what he chose to dress up as" Willow said.

"Let's go find out" Buffy replied as both her and Willow started to make there way downstairs.

 **Downstairs**

"Good evening Xander, what do I owe the visit?" Joyce greeted with her usual smile.

"Good evening Mrs. S, I'm here to pick up Buffy and Willow up, we're heading for a costume party down at the Bronze, are they ready yet?" Xander asked.

"They're on the way down, but I got to ask, who exactly are you supposed to be?" Joyce asked noticing Xander's costume which was Grecian armour and sandals.

"Can't you tell Mrs. S? I'm dressed as the Lord of the Sky himself Zeus" Xander answered.

"Interesting costume choice Xander, but I think Poseidon would've been a better choice since he's more known then the rest of the Greek Gods and Goddesses" Joyce said.

"He was my first choice but I decided to give Zeus as go after all next to Poseidon Zeus is my all time favourite Greek God" Xander said.

"Well come on in then" Joyce said as she stepped to the side and allowed Xander in. Once he was inside he headed for the Living Room then took a seat.

As soon as Xander took a seat, he heard the sound of Buffy and Willow rushing down the stairs, before they're eyes landed on Xander.

"You guys ready to go?" Xander asked.

"Yeah let's get going" Buffy answered.

Xander nodded then got up from the seat headed for the door with the girls in tow.

"Have fun you three!" Joyce called out.

"Thanks mom" Buffy called back before continuing out the house with Xander and Willow.

 **The Bronze 5:47**

"Xander glad you can make it, and I see you brought Willow and Buffy with you, come on in" The Bronze's owner Harold Bronze said before stepping to the side and letting the Scoobies in.

"Thanks Harold" Xander thanked then gestured for the girls to come on, but little did know,that things were about to change them.

 **Ethan's costume emporium**

"This is going to be a verrry interesting Halloween night" Ethan said with a mischievous smile before carrying on with his plan.

 **Xander's POV**

"What do you think of the party so far Wills?" Xander asked approaching Willow who was sitting down at one of the tables.

Willow glanced up at her friend/lifetime crush then said.

"It's alright, and it's way better than whatever Snyder had planned for us" she answered.

"Glad to here it, anyway I got to head out for a couple of minutes and if I'm not back in 10 or less minutes feel free to contact Giles to let him know" Xander said.

"What about Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Call her too" Xander said before heading out The Bronze while Willow nodded. Once Xander stepped out the Bronze a wave of magic engulfed him and started to change him.

He felt himself getting taller, and taller, and taller and taller till he reached god height. Then he felt every muscle in his body swell, bulge, and grow.

Once the transformation was over with towering in Xander's place was a very tall imposing and very muscular man with long black shoulder length hair and a gray and black neatly trimmed beard , and brilliant electrically blue eyes, but with a serious proud and handsome face plus he looked very intimating. This was Zeus Lord of the Sky, God of Honor, Justice, Rain, Sky, Lightning, and known as the King of the gods.

"There's magic at the works here" Zeus said to himself as he noticed his surroundings.

"Xander?" A voice questioned.

Zeus turned around and saw a red haired girl in a cheerleading outfit and looking at Zeus with a questionable look on her face.

"I'm not this Xander you're looking for mortal for my name is Zeus" he thundered.

'Oh no not you too' the girl thought before saying.

"Forgive me Lord Zeus for I completely mistook you for someone else" she said.

"What's you're name mortal?" The God asked while shrinking down so he could see eye to eye with the mortal.

"Willow Rosenberg daughter of Hecate the goddess of magic and Witchcraft and my father is Thomas Rosenberg" the girl now known as Willow answered.

"Shouldn't you be in camp?" Zeus asked.

"Camp hasn't started back up yet at least not until a few weeks from now, plus the cabins are not ready yet" Willow replied.

Before Zeus could respond a bone chilling scream echoed throughout the streets of Sunnydale that even caused Willow to pale.

"That was Buffy, we need to go find her quick, before its too late!" She exclaimed.

"Allow me" Zeus said before taping into his supernatural sight so he can locate Buffy.

"Found her" he responded.

"Where?" Willow questioned.

"She's not far, but if I'm not mistaking she's currently on the run" Zeus replied.

"On the run from what?" Willow questioned.

"Go see for yourself" Zeus replied.

Willow wanted to retort but knew it was futile to argue with someone like Zeus, then went to find Buffy with Zeus/Xander not far behind. Upon reaching Buffy's location the God and Demi goddess saw Buffy running from a band of Pirates lead by Larry.

"That's what you meant by on the run" Willow spoke then asked.

"Can you do something?" She asked.

Zeus nodded and sent bolts of lightning at the pirates paralyzing them in the process.

 **Author's Note: I'm stopping there for now next chapter we're time skipping so try not to go all Ares or Hades on me, so till next time see ya.**


End file.
